Emperador de hielo
by fuuinjutsu master 0897
Summary: En que aventuras se encontrara naruto en su nueva oportunidad de vivir en el univerzo de firy tail. naruto/harem.


**Bien acá este fic espero les guste ya que no me a dejado la cabeza por un par de días.**

Renuncia de derechos: naruto ni fairy tail me pertenece.

**Capitulo 1**

Encontramos a naruto peleando contra madara uchiha donde vemos al rubio usando tres espadas y los dos contrincantes estaban sumergidos en un duelo mortal entre el rubio y el portador del mangekyo sharingan eterno.

Sabes algo uzumaki has mejorado en estos cuatro años que te día a ti y a la alianza shinobi para que te entrenaran para que así pudieras darme una pelea divertida.

Gracias bastardo por tu alago pero espero que sepas que darme esa oportunidad fue el peor error que pudiste cometer ya que no hubo un día en que no entrenara hasta el desmayo pensando en asesinarte maldito le dijo el uzumaki al uchiha mientras recordaba su entrenamiento.

**Flashback**

Vemos a un chico rubio de 16 años con varias heridas con la más notoria una sobre su ojo derecho que estaba sangrante que fue como resultado el apenas lograr un ataque de madara que termino con un ojo inservible para naruto y no solo el ojo resulto destruido la ropa del rubio también estaba destruida ya que naruto solo está usando unos pantalones naranja manchados en sangre incluso estaba peleando descalzo.

Hahahaha para ser un mocoso patético me has dado una pelea interesante y solo por eso te daré tres años para que te hagas fuerte así que no desperdicies mi amabilidad ya con eso dicho nos veremos en cuatro años en el valle del fin a las 10:00am no llegues tarde mocoso y con eso madara desapareció en un sunshin no jutsu.

Cuando naruto ya no sintió la presencia de madara se dejo caer al suelo dando un grito de dolor y frustración pero se prometió que madara pagaría por darle una oportunidad de hacerse fuerte y eso era un promesa de por vida y con eso se dejo caer a la inconsciencia siendo lo ultimo al ver a una chica con cabello negro y ojos rojos con diseño de tres tomoes que decía su nombre con preocupación.

Al día siguiente

Naruto despertó para toparse que estaba en una de las tiendas que usa la alianza para atender a los heridos y este noto que como siempre sus heridas ya estaban sanadas gracias al esfuerzo de tsunade y kurama con este ultimo habiendo ayudado a regenerar las reservas de chakra de naruto y haciendo un esfuerzo naruto logro sentarse ignorando sus adoloridos músculos y alzando su mirada logra ver como tsunade entra a la tienda.

Naruto qué demonios paso satsuki te encontró desmayado en el campo de batalla me puedes decir qué demonios ocurrió dijo la hokage con preocupación evidente por el chico que consideraba como un hijo.

Madara me dejo vivir eso fue lo que paso el muy bastardo me dijo que me da cuatro años para hacerme fuerte y así darle una pelea entretenida pero lo que ese imbécil no sabe es que acaba de cometer el peor error de su vida al subestimarme y lo va a pagar muy caro y por cierto dile a satsuki que muchas gracias le dijo naruto a la senju que estaba sorprendida por el nivel de odio en la voz y mirada de naruto que salió de la tienda no sin antes tomar un uniforme de jounin de konoha y sin siquiera molestarse en ponerle algo de color naranja y luego salió a planear su entrenamiento.

Primer año: primeros tres meses

Naruto creando miles de kages bushins se puso a entrenar su control de chakra ya que sabía que con un buen control le sería más fácil aprender cosas nuevas por tres meses naruto se dedico solo a control de chakra llegando a obtener el nivel de un ninja medico algo increíble para un ninja con reservas de chakra masivas como él.

Segundos tres meses

En esos tres meses naruto se dedico a perfeccionar todo lo básico de cada arte ninja llegando a punto de usar todos los nin y genjutsus básicos sin sellos de manos incluso naruto logro hacer el bushin no jutsu si aquel jutsu que fue como una patada a las joyas de la familia durante sus años en la academia y por solicitud de naruto su maestro en esos meses fue iruka.

Medio año

Ya pasado seis meses naruto se dedico a entrenar su chakra elemental pero esta vez si lo hizo en serio no como la primera vez que creó el rasenshuriken y listo no cuando supo que tenia una afinidad al viento y agua quien mejor que el revivido nidaime para que le ayudara a controlar su afinidad al agua y enseñarle técnicas de este elemento.

Para su afinidad al viento temari y varios ninjas de suna lo ayudaron y enseñaron jutsus de ese elemento.

En ese tiempo el kage bushin nunca fe tan abusado como esa vez ya que naruto no se conformo hasta que el pudo hacer sus jutsus sin sellos de manos o al menos reducir la cantidad de estos a tres como mínimo.

Últimos tres meses del primer año

Para ese tiempo naruto decidió entrenar en fuinjutsu para así honrar la memoria de su madre y clan entrenando con su padre que feliz lo entreno enseñándole sellos de todo tipo incluso le enseño su preciado hirashin no jutsu y otra vez los clones fueron de gran ayuda a la hora de estudiar todo lo teórico detrás del arte de fuinjutsu.

Segundo año primeros seis meses

Aquí naruto decidió hacer un cambio envés de entrenar solo tres meses el rubio le dedico seis meses enteros a solo taijutsu logrando aprender el goken gracias a el entrenamiento brutal de gai y lee.

Segundos seis meses

En esos meses gracias a la creación masiva de kage bushins naruto empezó a experimentar con la posibilidad de mesclar su chakra suiton y futon para crear hielo y pese a las quejas de todos los demás ninjas que no querían que naruto desperdiciase seis meses en algo que tal vez fracasaría naruto demostró porque el es conocido como el ninja más impredecible de todos al lograr crear hyoton sin la necesidad de una línea de sangre y luego se dedico a recrear jutsus de ese elemento que el haya visto a lo largo de su carrera shinobi y a desarrollar sus propios jutsus .

Tercer año primeros tres meses

Ese tiempo naruto paso entrenando su genjutsu con kurenai,kakashi y satsuki que lo ayudaba a contrarrestar los genjutsus que se pueden usar con el sharingan.

Siguientes nueve meses

Naruto decidió entrenar ninjutsu medico avanzado con tsunade,sakura y shizune ya que en ese tiempo naruto no logro estar al nivel de las tres kunoichis pero si logro obtener una gran habilidad a la hora de esquivar ataques y logro conseguir el nivel de tokubetsu jounin como ninja medico a ojos de tsunade que estaba orgullosa de naruto y como felicitaciones la rubia hokage le dio el reparado collar de su abuelo a naruto que el creyó haber perdido y nunca se perdono por ello pero tsunade lo tranquilizo cuando ella le dijo a naruto que ella encontró el collar y mando a repararlo cabe decir que naruto estaba muy agradecido con tsunade.

Cuarto año primeros seis meses

Naruto decidió dedicarse a fondo a entrenar kenjutsu y viajando a el país del hierro donde con supervicion del gran reonocido samurái mifune naruto logro crear tres hermosas katanas a las que llamo:** yukianessa, sode no shirayuki y hyorimaru **las tres espadas con la capacidad de usar el elemento hielo y cada una de las tres espadas representaban algo por ejemplo **sode no shirayuki **representa la belleza y la elegancia que debe ser el arte del kenjutsu, **hyorimaru** representa la fuerza y orgullo que debe tener un espadachín y la **yukianessa ** representa la fuerza de voluntad que debe tener un espadachín ya que esa espada intentara controlar al portador al intentar influenciarlo a que caiga en la oscuridad.

En ese tiempo naruto y satsuki empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que ambos sentían algo por el otro y cuando se confesaron nadie los podía separar la parte favorita de satsuki era que a naruto se le ocurrió que el quería aprender a bailar para así mejorar su trabajo y coordinación de pies y gracias a eso la pareja pasaba mucho tiempo juntos y a la hora de ver el resultado de aprender a bailar todos vieron como naruto mejoro de manera increíble.

Tres meses después

Ese tiempo naruto lo uso para entrenar con los sapos ya sea con jutsus de colaboración sino también en mejorar su control de su modo sannin en Monte Myobokuzan y también trajo con permiso de fukasaku y gamabunta a kirabi para que lo ayudara a entrenar mas su control del modo biju.

Últimos tres meses

Naruto tomo un mes para entrenar con Karin en el arte de ser un ninja sensor y gracias al kage bushin y a que naruto ya era muy buen sensor gracias al modo sannin en ese mes no hizo más que pulir sus habilidades en ese campo.

Los otros dos meses naruto se dedico a relajarse y a pasar tiempo con su novia ya sea entrenando, pasando tiempo con ella y en la cama claro no siempre haciendo el amor había ocasiones en la que pasaban horas hablando pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban teniendo sexo.

**Fin del flashback**

**Presente**

Vemos como un victorioso naruto veía como la vida dejaba el cuerpo de madara pero el no iba a permitir que los ojos de este cayeran en manos equivocadas oh no así que con un esfuerzo naruto le saco los dos ojos al uchiha y uno lo guardo en un frasco y se lo sello en su cuerpo y el otro se lo implanto él en el lugar donde solía estar su ojo y kurama se ocupo de que el trasplante fuera exitoso después de eso naruto vio como sus tres espadas estaban clavadas en el cadáver del uchiha, naruto camino hasta ellas y enfundo a **hyorimaru **y **sode no shirayuki **y viendo que la** yukianessa **estaba atravesando el corazón del uchiha naruto la toma y usa el ataque más poderoso de esta.

**Frozen réquiem** murmuro naruto y con eso el cadáver de madara empezó a congelarse hasta que de el uchiha solo quedaba una estatua de el naruto saco su espada del cuerpo y la enfundo y alzando su pie naruto lo dejo caer sobre el congelado cadáver de madara que se deshizo en millones de pedazos de hielo.

Esa es la escena a la cual llegan los 5 kages y los amigos de naruto y estos no pueden evitar soltar risas de orgullo y felicidad al ver que su amigo salió victorioso y la guerra por fin acabo pero sus celebraciones se detuvieron al ver como naruto escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y cayó al suelo perdiendo mas del liquido vital.

Eso saco de su transe a tsunade,sakura y shizune que corrieron hasta nuestro caído protagonista pero pronto vieron que los órganos internos de naruto estaban sufriendo de hemorragias internas y sus pulmones fueron perforados por unas costillas rotas pronto las tres kunoichis estaban rogándole a kami y naruto que el rubio no muriera.

Tsunade-bachan los dos sabemos que voi a morir asi que no gastes tus fuerzas cof..cof quiero que sepas que fuiste como una madre para mi cof..cof y no sabes cuánto atesorare los momentos que pasamos juntos como cuando fuimos juntos a un casino donde gracias a mi suerte terminamos vetados de volver a poner un pie en ese lugar por haber dejado en quiebra al dueño o cuando bebíamos sake junto o mi favorito cuando molestábamos a ero-sannin cof..cof dijo el moribundo naruto.

Cállate mocoso no digas esas cosas deja que te cure y asi padaremos mas tiempo juntos y que paso con tu sueño de ser hokage eh dijo tsunade mientras lagrimas caian de sus ojos al igual que todos los amigos de naruto.

Ah bachan cof..cof los dos sabemos que eso no va a ser posible cof..cof y alzando su mirada ve a sus amigos y les da una sonrisa ,hahaha cof..cof chicos creo que esta aquí llegue pero quiero que sepan que fue todo un placer ser su amigo cof..cof y pelear en esta guerra sabiendo que ustedes cubrían mi espalda cof..cof .

Después de eso los amigos de naruto uno por uno empezaron a despedirse de el rubio con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos hasta que llego el turno de satsuki.

Naruto-koi porque justo cuando éramos felices esto pasa dime porque hablo la última uchiha con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ya preciosa no llores sabes que el verte triste me mata y no sabes como yo estoy sufrido al saber que estoy dejando a una gran mujer como tu cof..cof.

Y quien dijo que me dejaras sola solo a mi también dejaras solo a tu futuro hijo o hija dijo satsuki.

Que satsuki por favor preciosa dime que es una broma que estas embarazada por favor no me condenes a saber que no podre estar ahí para mi hijo suplico narutolo siento naruto-koi pero lo supe hace tres días yo tenía pensado darte la noticia cuando regresaras de tu pelea lo siento naruto-koi.

No te preocupes preciosa yo te entiendo, ahora dime como se llamara el bebe pregunto naruto.

Mikoto si es una niña y si es niño porque tu no eliges el nombre naruto-koi respondió satsuki.

Mikoto eh un hermoso nombre apuesto a que sería igual de hermosa que su madre y si es un niño a mi me hubiese gustado darle el nombre de ero-sanin en su honor ya que él fue como un padre para mi así que si es un niño nada me haría más feliz que nombrarlo jiraiya contesto naruto.

Entiendo naruto-koi si el bebe es un niño lo llamare jiraiya dijo satsuki y con eso logro sacárle una sonrisa a naruto.

Satsuki-chan en mi bolsillo hay algo que yo quiero que tengas es algo especial y yo iba a dártelo después de la guerra así que tómalo por favor.

Hai naruto-koi y con eso satsuki metió su mano en el bolsillo de naruto del cual saco una pequeña caja y cuando la abrió dejo ver que dentro de esta había un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Naruto-koi esto es lo que creo que es pregunto la llorosa uchiha.

Así es satsuki-chan y con eso naruto se volvió donde tsunade y le pregunto.

Bachan no me queda mucho tiempo yo quería pedirte si nos casarías a mí y satsuki-chan pero sáltate toda esa hablada y ve directo al punto y tsunade asiente a la petición de naruto y unos minutos después naruto y satsuki ya eran esposos.

Satsuki-chan llamo naruto a su ahora esposa.

Si naruto-koi contesto la pelinegra.

Lamento no haberte dado una luna de miel preciosa hahaha pero hazme un favor preciosa dale mis tres katanas a mi hijo o hija cuando se gradue de la academia y no dejes que nadie a exepcon de ti las use me lo prometes.

Hai naruto-koi le dijo satsuki a su esposo.

Bien y con eso naruto mordió su pulgar y hizo unos sellos de manos y invoco a shima y fukasaku uqe apenas vieron el estado de naruto saltaron hacia este con sorpresa al ser invocados y por el estado de este

Naruto-chan que paso porque nos invocaste si no veo a ningún enemigo y porque estas en ese estado pregunto fukasaku.

Tonto pa-chan no ves que él está herido de seguro nos invoco para que lo ayudemos a juntar energía natural.

No la verdad no es eso dijo naruto llamando la atención de los dos sabios sapos.

Entonces para que nos invocaste naruto-chan es que acaso quieres un poco de mi estofado de gusanos dijo shima.

Que claro que no ma-chan naruto-chan lo que quiere es un consejo de mi parte dijo fukasaku.

Shima iba a decir algo pero es interrumpida por naruto.

Estoy muriendo dijo súbitamente naruto haciendo que los dos sapos en shock pongan su mirada en el.

Pa, Ma los invoque para que ustedes me pudiesen despedir de todos los sapos de mi parte y quiero que sepan que fue un honor trabajar con ustedes además de que quiero que hagan algo por mi dijo naruto.

Lo que sea naruto-chan dijeron shima y fukasaku.

Bien Ma en mi estuche ninja hay tinta y pergaminos en blanco quiero que se los des a Pa para que escriba un mensaje por mi pueden hacer eso.

Hai respondieron los dos sapos.

Bien y naruto se volvió donde sus amigos y esposa y les pidió que lo dejaran solo con los dos sapos y sus amigos hicieron eso pero satsuki no se alejo sin ates darle un buen beso a naruto en los labios antes de dejar solo a naruto.

Ya está todo listo naruto-chan dio fukasaku.

Bien por donde comienzo y con eso naruto empezó a dictarle el mensaje a fukasaku que lo escribía con gran tristeza al ver como un invocador mas moría y shima tenia lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Listo ya esta naruto-chan dijo fukasaku.

Gracias Pa podrías llamar a los demás por mi ya llego mi momento y podrías prometerme algo.

Lo que sea naruto-chan.

Podrías tu y los sapos cuidar de satsuki y mi futuro hijo y cuando este sea genin el podría firmar el contrato con ustedes y será en ese momento que tu le darás mi mensaje por favor.

No te preocupes naruto-chan lo haremos y con eso el sapo llama a los amigos de naruto siendo satsuki en ser la primera en estar a su lado.

Bien ya llego mi hora así que nos vemos en la otra vida chicos y adiós satsuki uchiha namikaze y pequeño jiraiya o pequeña mikoto y con eso naruto cerró los ojos para siempre y murió con una sonrisa en la cara.

Tres días más tarde

Fue el funeral de naruto que fue enterrado con los máximos honores donde los 5 kages estuvieron presentes junto con todas las personas a las que naruto alguna vez ayudo y gamabunta,gamaken,gamahiro,gamatatsu,gamakichi ,fukasaku y shima estuvieron presentes.

9 meses más tarde

Satsuki dio a luz a un sano niño al que llamo jiraiya uchiha namikaze.

Trece años después en el más allá

Vemos como naruto está viendo a la hokage satsuki felicitar a su hijo jiraiya por haberse graduado de nada menos que novato del año y entregarle sus tres katanas de su padre.

De repente naruto siente como alguien pone una mano en su hombro y se da vuelta para ver a jiraiya con su mano en su hombro y más atrás estaban minato y kushina junto a mikoto e itachi dándole una sonrisa y el no puede evitar soltar una isa y empieza a caminar hacia su familia con una sonrisa estilo zorro y cuando iba a llegar una voz lo detuvo.

Eres tu namikaze naruto dijo la voz.

Si ese soy yo y quien eres tú y que es lo que quieres conmigo dijo naruto.

Yo soy un mensajer de kami-sama y estoy aquí para decirte que ella quiere verte.

Eh kami-sama quiere verme pues que esperamos no queremos hacerla esperar cierto dijo naruto.

Minutos mas tarde

Naruto estaba frente a las diosas que eran hermosas.

Sabes porque estás aquí namikaze naruto hablo shinigami

No tengo ni la más mínima idea shinigami-sama contesto naruto.

Bien estas aquí porque te daremos una segunda oportunidad en un mundo nuevo solo que envés de chakra usaras magia y ya te tengo al maestro perfecto que dices esta vez la que hablo fue kami.

Claro acepto pero con tres condiciones dijo naruto.

Dinos y veremos qué podemos hacer dijo yami

Bien quiero unas copias de mis tres katanas, dos quiero que me den toda la información sobre el mundo al que me enviaran y tres quiero que kurama sea mi compañero.

Hecho naruto-kun y con eso kami hizo aparecer tres katanas y le dio todo el conocimiento a naruto sobre Earthland.

Oigan donde esta kurama pregunto naruto.

No te preocupes naruto-kun cuando el momento llege ustedes se reunirán de nuevo dijo amaterasu.

Bien es hora de comenzar y espero que disfrutes de tu nueva vida naruto-ku y kami chasqueo los dedos y naruto fue rodeado por una luz que cuando se disipo dejo ver como naruto a no estaba.

Earthland

En un haz de luz aparece naruto inconsciente pero despertó 5 minutos más tarde y ve como a su lado hay tres katanas naruto las tomo y se iba a ir pero se detiene al verse rodeado por varios hombres.

Hahaha que tenemos aquí un mocoso perdido porque no lo capturamos y lo llevamos a la torre del cielo como esclavo dijo uno de los bandidos.

Naruto a escuchar eso no mostro reacción alguna solo llevo su mano a la empuñadura de yukianessa y dijo perezosamente, si quieren capturarme vengan por mi estúpidos.

Ha escucharon al mocoso apresúrense y captúrenlo que ya me quiero ir de esta maldita montaña congelada y quiero quedarme con esas katanas hablo el líder de los bandidos.

En una cueva cercana

Una gran figura abría sus ojos dejando ver que eran de color azul y dando unos pasos hacia la lu se dejo ver una gran figura de tamaño enorme con escamas blancas y dos grandes alas.

Hum que raro desperté porque me pareció escuchar el sonido de una batalla aquí cerca lo mejor será ir a investigar y con eso la figura se dirigió hacia donde estaba naruto y nada lo preparo para lo que vio.

Alrededor de un niño de unos 8 años había veinte cadáveres de bandidos que estaban manchando la blanca nieve de rojo y el niño estaba atravesando a el líder de los bandidos con su espada y la gran figura lo escucho murmurar frozen réquiem y el bandido fue congelado y luego reducido a pedazos ya que naruto saco su espada y golpeo el cuerpo congelado del bandido destrozándolo.

**Valla eso fue impresionante mocoso** dijo la figura haciendo que naruto lo viera en shock **dime chico veo que sabes usar magia de hielo dime te interesaría aprender mi tipo de magia y convertirte en mi aprendiz.**

Bien pues solo se lo básico y mis espadas me permiten canalizar mi magia lo que dijo naruto fue verdad ya que las diosas le dieron el conocimiento básico de cómo canalizar su magia en sus espadas y que era su trabajo recrear sus antiguas técnicas ya que el ahora va a usar magia en vez de chakra" si claro que me gustaría ser tu aprendiz" dijo naruto mientras en su mente se preguntaba si este ser era el maestro del que le hablaron las diosas.

**Bien primero que nada yo soy hyorimaru el dragón de hielo y desde hoy serás mi aprendiz a la hora de enseñarte magia dragon slayer **dijo el ahora nombrado hyorimaru.

Hahaha que curioso sabes una de mis espadas se llaman igual que tu dijo naruto.

**Hahahaha es coincidencia pero dime cuál es tu nombre chico** pregunto el dragón.

Naeuto namikaze ese es mi nombre contesto el rubio.

**Bien naruto es un placer conocerte pero antes de que pueda comenzar a enseñarte mi magia debo darte un poco de mi poder así que prepárate que esto puede doler un poco** y con eso hyorimaru dejo que un poco de su poder rodeara a naruto y poco a poco su poder fue adentrándose en el rubio que después de unos minutos naruto estaba de rodillas respirando pesadamente con varios cambios en su apariencia.

Ahora naruto era un poco más alto y su cabello antes rubio paso a ser de color blanco , sus ojos antes azules zafiro ahora eran un azul más claro pero eran de pupila rasgada bueno su ojo izquierdo porque el ojo donde tenía el sharingan estaba igual y perdió sus marcas en las mejillas y no solo de apariencia cambio también su magia ahora se sentía más poderosa y más fría.

**Bien el proceso ya está listo es hora de irnos** y con eso hyorimaru puso a naruto sobre su cabeza y usando sus poderosas alas tomo vuelo en una dirección desconocida.

**Bien acá esta el capítulo 1 de este **fic** espero les guste dejen un comentario.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
